The Tutor
by yomama1020
Summary: Brittany is supposed to be graduating from NYU this year...the only problem...she is barely passing. What happens when the professor she is head over heels for offers to help? Brittana. NYC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey Guys! This my first fanfic ever and I really hope you guys like it! I will be posting the next chapters pretty soon and the more reviews I get, the faster I will write! Ultimately your reviews will determine if I continue this fic or not! Also, if you like the story please spread the word! Tweet it, kik it, instagram it, even facebook it! Tag your comments with #thetutor! Thanks guys!:))

Chapter 1

"Brittany, if we want to pass we have to study! Brittany…Britt!"

She knew he was right. Brittany was barely passing Creative Writing 101 and finals were coming up. Brittany needed to pass this class to graduate, yet she had no intention of studying anytime soon. Sam tried to get her to focus, but it was no use. She was unreachable.

Professor Lopez had just walked in and suddenly Brittany forgot what she was doing.

Brittany had had a little crush on Professor Santana Lopez as soon as she laid her eyes on her. But Brittany hadn't really established her feelings until recently. It's not like she was ashamed or anything, it just took her a little longer to recognize her feelings than everyone else. She did just recently tell her friends about it, and although the "ahhh...young love" moment was old to her, the teasing was fresh. Her friends loved to pick on her about it every time they caught her staring.

Professor Santana Lopez had just started working at NYU this year. She taught Creative Writing 101, the class Brittany just happened to be failing (that explains a lot). Professor Lopez is about 5 feet 5 inches tall with flowing brown locks. She was awfully young, maybe only a year older than Brittany, to be teaching at NYU. Brittany S. Pierce is about 5 feet 8 inches tall and blonde. She is an incredible dancer and hopes to go long ways with her talent. Both girls were exceptionally fit and very attractive…well that's what everyone told them anyways.

Drool was literally pouring from Brittany's mouth as her ocean blue eye's followed Professor Lopez (and her fine ass) everywhere she went. Professor Lopez was talking to some short bald dude, probably a professor, when she slowly glanced Brittany's way. Brittany was still staring with wide eyes and her mouth agape with her textbook in front of her. She flashed Brittany a smirk and walked out of the library. She purposely bounced a little as she walked out. Brittany came back to reality and her cheeks were getting red. She brought her palm to her face as she put her head on the table. She had been caught.

"You've got it bad Britt" Sam said playfully.

Unfortunately, Brittany knew he was right.

Brittany and Sam gathered their things and walked out the doors 15 minutes after Sam realized Brittany was not going to take studying seriously. It was time for their next class when Brittany stopped dead in her tracks. Brittany's worst nightmare was about to come true. Professor Lopez had just caught Brittany staring at her butt! Like some love struck puppy (not that that wasn't true)! Just when Brittany thought it couldn't get any worse, she remembered her next class happened to be Creative Writing 101 taught by none other than the lovely Professor Lopez.

"_She must think I'm an idiot"_ Brittany said to herself.

Sam lightly nudged her and asked "Thinking 'bout your girlfriend?"

"Sam! You're my best friend! You should be helping me not teasing me!"

"I'm sorry; it's just so damn easy!"

"Shut up trouty mouth!" Brittany replied.

"Make me Lopez Lover!" he shot back.

She gently shoved him as they laughed down the halls of NYU.

Sam Evans and Brittany Pierce had known each other since they were in high school. They had been the best of friends ever since. They were both blonde and ditzy at times, but they really understood each other. Sam and Brittany had even dated for a little while back in high school, but they decided their relationship wasn't as great as their friendship. Sam had always been supportive of Brittany in every way. Whether it was helping her nail her dance routines or dealing with her sexuality. Brittany had never been shy about her sexuality, she quite often embraced it. She dated both girls and guys throughout high school and college, but never took any one of her relationships seriously.

They walked for a couple more minutes until they reached their destination, room 101…otherwise known as Creative Writing 101.

They stopped at the front of the door. Brittany took a deep breath and gulped down the last of her water.

"_This is it"_ she thought to herself.

She pushed open the door and casually walked in with Sam close behind.

There were only 2 seats left, 1 in the very front of the room and 1 in the very back.

They simultaneously looked at each other with the same "I want the seat in the back" look in their eyes. They both bolted toward the seat. Sam got the seat and stuck his tongue out at her with his giant lips.

She walked to the seat in front and dropped her shoulders in defeat.

_"Oh great, now I'm going to be distracted by the woman of my dreams in the class I'm failing...could this day get any worse?"_ she asked herself.

Just then Professor Lopez strolled into the room with a coffee in her hand."Okay class get out your homework" she said as she started writing down today's lesson on the board.

Santana Lopez was a brunette with brown eyes (contrasting with Brittany's blonde hair and blue eyes) and of Hispanic background. She was the definition of sexy. She also the most popular professor among the students (according to all the whistles and comments she got as she walked by them). She was young, so she had this way of being open and bonding with her students. She definitely had a...unique way of teaching. Her sarcastic jokes, constant teasing, and flirty way of getting across to people made her so approachable and just plain fun to be around. She always told her students to just treat her like one of her friends...only she had the ability to get them kicked out of college and crush their dreams.

Today Santana was wearing a tight, black, knee length skirt (that happened to show off her legs perfectly) along with a black blazer and white button up underneath. Her pencil heels just defined her toned caramel legs and ass even more than intended.

Brittany was wearing a plain white tee, but with a cartoon duck on it with skinny jeans and a fuzzy yellow duck hat. Her dirty converse and leg warmers on her arms definitely made her...noticeable.

_"She's so sexy and I'm such a goof! Just look at what she wears! So sophisticated yet sexy, serious and playful at the same time! And then...me. I have no chance! I don't even know if she's gay or bi or whatever! It's just a little crush, it'll pass eventually...I should probably get out my homework, but it's not like I have a chance of passing anyways."_

Brittany turned around to get out her homework out of her backpack that was hanging by one strap on the back of her chair hoping Professor Lopez wouldn't notice her. But, of course, as soon as she turned around her bright blue orbs were met with Professor Lopez's dark brown ones. She was standing right in front of Brittany with a smirk tugging on her lips and her arms crossed across her chest. Oh that beautiful chest of hers.

Brittany gulped and handed Professor Lopez her homework. She reached out for it and Brittany thought she felt her heart stop when their fingers grazed ever so slightly.

Professor Lopez took her homework and started walking back to her desk when she had finished collecting everyone else's assignments, giving Brittany another moment to umm..."appreciate" her butt again.

Just as Santana reached her desk, she told everyone to get out their notebooks and walked back over to Brittany while everyone was busy getting out their books. She knelt down to whisper something to Brittany. As she knelt down Brittany was barely able to see down her shirt.

_"If only she had undone a few more buttons, I could-"_

She realized what she was looking at and quickly glanced back up at her professor's eyes. She didn't expect there to be such a small distance between them. She was so close to Brittany's face. Brittany's eyes flicked down to Santana's lips. Her lips looked so soft. Brittany was just imagining what her plump lips would feel like against her own. It was probably like being kissed by a cloud. If only she could get a little closer... Brittany didn't even notice she was starting to lean closer and closer to Santana's face.

"Try to control your wandering eyes... ." Santana husked as she started increasing the space between them as she stepped back.

Brittany was snapped out of her daydreaming. The blood drained from her face and she could feel her cheeks getting hot.

Brittany gulped and stuttered "Y-yes, Professor Lopez"

Her head immediately fell to the desk out of embarrassment.

_"Great, she caught me leering and is going to either embarrass the crap out of me or thinks I'm a total perv!"_

Santana must have been enjoying herself because she walked back over to the board with a smirk on her lips.

After Brittany was sure her face was back to normal, as in not hot or pale anymore, she slowly lifted her head back up and rejoined the lesson.

_"Ok focus Pierce, all you have to do is get through this lesson without daydreaming about your incredibly hot teacher! You can do this!"_

Just as she was in the midst of getting re-focused she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was handed a piece of crumbled up paper by the Asian girl sitting behind her, Brittany couldn't quite remember her name...Tania, Teri, something like that.

It was a note saying "Saw da whole thing! Get yo gurl! Luv Trouty Mouth"

Brittany rolled her eyes at the note and looked back to see Sam smiling like a goof giving her 2 thumbs up.

An hour or two went by before the class was over. Brittany scrambled out of her desk slinging her backpack over one shoulder and gathering her papers with the other. She was about to leave with Sam who was mumbling about going to the gym or something when she was stopped dead in her tracks just steps before her hand was able to twist the doorknob.

" , can I see you for a moment?"

Brittany's smile suddenly vanished and she turned around to see Santana was the one who had asked her that question.

"No!" Brittany blurted out.

Santana arched an eyebrow at her with a smile on her face.

"_Why did I just say that?"_ she thought to herself.

"I mean, of course Professor Lopez." She said aloud.

_"Nice save Pierce"_

Sam knew where this was headed so he whispered to Brittany telling her to meet him outside when she was done and ran out of the class chuckling. Brittany rolled her eyes and simply nodded.

Brittany's palms started to get sweaty and her heart started racing as she began walking towards where Santana was seated.

_"I hope this isn't about me staring at her butt. You can't be expelled for that can you? Is it considered sexual harassment? God I'm such an idiot!"_

Brittany finally reached her desk after what seemed like 5 miles. There was an awkward silence between them as Brittany tried to avoid eye contact and Santana just sat there...staring at Brittany.

Brittany was the first to break the awkwardness. She readjusted the way she was holding her notebook and let the words flow... "Am I in trouble? Because if I am, I swear I'm really sorry! I trying really hard to focus! I promise it will never happen again! I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I? I do that sometimes if I'm nervous or scared or sad. Ok, about what happened, I-"

She suddenly stopped talking because something had just interrupted, no; more like mesmerized her train of thought. Santana's laugh.

Santana was smiling...and giggling...because of Brittany!

Her laugh was beautiful. Brittany wanted to record it and put it on replay. Ya, now she was just being creepy.

She stopped trying to think of ways to make a fool out of herself to hear Santana laugh again when Santana started talking.

"Brittany relax, you aren't in trouble. I just wanted to talk to you about your grade."

"Oh, that..." Brittany said a little quieter.

"Brittany, you're on the verge of failing. I know you want to graduate with the rest of your friends. You need to pass this class if you want to leave this place! Finals are coming up in about a month or two and they're going to count for a big part of your grade."

"What do you mean by "big"?"

"50%."

"Oh." Brittany sighed.

"Ya, so I want to make you an offer. You know...to help bring your grade up."

Brittany's mind went directly into the gutter and her body automatically tensed up. Her face going pale and her hands getting clammy

Santana knew what Brittany was thinking about. It isn't like her mind was exactly perv free. She thought why she shouldn't have a little fun while she can. After all, teasing is what she does best.

"Wh-what type of...offer?" Brittany managed to finally spit out.

Santana got up out of her chair and stood right in front of Brittany. Brittany watched her every step, intrigued by what she was about to do. She got incredibly close and whispered into Brittany's ear hoping to make Brittany uncomfortable.

"You know, some one on one time. I could help you in more ways than one. We have some fun along the way and you get an A. It's the perfect compromise, right?"

Brittany's breath was caught in her throat at what her PROFESSOR had just said. She was probably too distracted by the wave of heat that hit her core to come up with any more dirty mental pictures of Santana.

"Brittany, I asked you a question." She said still whispering close to Brittany's ear.

Brittany shut her eyes tight and whimpered. Santana thought she had tortured the girl enough for one day. She made her way back to her seat (not before lingering by her earlobe though) and just watched Brittany slowly flutter her eyes open. She giggled as Brittany's cheeks began to turn red. Brittany immediately dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Brittany, I was talking about tutoring."

"Oh, right" She said almost out of relief.

"What did you think I was talking about ?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Umm, I-I...w-well..." Brittany didn't know how to tell her professor she was imagining banging her over her desk hard enough to have her legs incapable of motion for days, like jelly. The things she wanted to do with her mouth to that girl. She imagined it hard and fast, against a door, on the ground, or even on that wooden chair that lies in the corner of the classroom. Finally, it would come into She wanted to have her scream her name over and over as she pumped furiously in and out of her. Oh gosh, sex daydreams? This is not good!

_"Was she like this with all her students or am I special? Does she imply she wants to have sex with everyone who has a private conversation with her? Wait, was she flirting with me? No, she couldn't be. She's just naturally like that...right? I don't even know if she knows I have a crush on her! She probably does! I am so confused!"_

Changing the subject she quickly added "So what about this tutoring offer?

"I was thinking about getting you tutor to help you. Would you be interested in that?"

"Oh ya, that would be great!" Brittany's face lit up as she answered.

"Well," Santana said as she pulled out a notebook and flipped through the pages."Looks like all of the student tutors are already taken..." she uttered after flipping through some pages for a couples of minutes.

"Oh...that's okay" Brittany stated clearly disappointed.

"But, there is one tutor that might be able to help you, but your sessions would probably have to be on Saturdays instead of after school." she said as she flipped the pages of the notebook back and forth as she got up out of her chair and stood a respectable distance away from Brittany.

"Ummm...I don't know...I'm not sure I want to be studying on a Saturday..."

"That's a bummer; I was really looking forward to helping you out."

"Wait...you want to tutor me?"Brittany asked surprised.

"Of course! And who else better to help you study for the test than the person making the test? But I guess since you don't want to..."

"NO!" she blurted out.

"I mean...no, I want to. I want you to be my tutor even if it is on a weekend." she said with a small smile on her face.

"Okay, cool...but I have a couple of...conditions."

"Umm...I don't understand" Brittany wasn't sure why there needed to be rules.

"Well first off, if I'm going to be your tutor, especially on a weekend, we act like we are hanging out, not the whole teacher-student thing. You can call me Santana, not Professor Lopez, and I'll call you Brittany, not "

"Okay? So sort of like studying like friends!" Brittany squealed with excitement.

"Ya, next, we need to find a regular place and time to meet at...How about that coffee shop around the corner...at about 12ish? Is that okay?"

"Ya...totally!"

"Okay, well I look forward to tutoring you on Saturday" Santana stood up to shake Brittany's hand and wish her goodbye.

"Thank you so much Professor Lopez! I'm so excited!"

Brittany embraced Santana in a giant bear hug, almost lifting her off the ground out of excitement.

Santana was taken by surprised and her body quickly tensed at the gesture. Brittany quickly realized what she was doing. She instantly took a step back and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I guess I was just really excited because you know, you're going to tutor me and I'm just really-"

She was cut off by Santana. "Brittany, it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Right, well, I guess I'll see you on Saturday.

"It's a date." Santana said as she threw in a wink.

A bashful smile was fighting to show on Brittany's face. She walked out and said goodbye.

_"A date? No, she was just joking, right? I mean she did say we were going to hang out, at a coffee shop, at around lunch time"_ She thought to herself.

The more she tried to convince herself it was just a study session with the most gorgeous professor alive, the more her mind kept thinking of little clues that made it seem more and more like a date.

She shook her head as she walked toward Sam with a giant grin on her face.

He was leaning up against a pillar talking to some girl. Probably trying to get into her pants.

_"Man whore"_

She purposely ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek and started to say how much she "missed" him today. The girl threw him a disgusted face and walked away. Sam turned to Brittany as he wiped her kiss off of his cheek and asked her why she was being such a cockblock.

She just giggled and withdrew her arms so they could finally go home. They started walking towards their 2012 Toyota Corolla. It was purple (Brittany insisted that she got to pick the color since she was paying for half of it) and had a little duck bumper sticker on it (also Brittany's idea). Everyone on campus pretty much knew it was their car when they saw it. And even though Sam got a lot of heat for driving around in a purple "duck"ed out vehicle, he didn't mind, especially if it meant seeing a smile on Brittany's face. He loved her like his own little sister and always looked out for her. She was a little gullible and there are some awful people out there that try to take advantage of her innocence

"So, "private time" with the Professor? What did she want? She finally ask you out?" Sam joked.

Brittany rolled her eyes and replied as she got into the passenger seat.

"You could say that..."

Sam parked their car into their parking spot in front of the apartment building. Spot number 47 to be exact.

Brittany quickly unbuckled her seat belt and bolted out of the car as she slammed the car door shut.

The entire ride home, Sam would not stop making jokes about her and "date". As they were driving home, Sam made her spill every single detail about the tutoring session and their conversation. Brittany told him about how what she thought Santana's offer was totally different than what it actually turned out to be.

Lucky for her, he was too busy laughing to mock her about it.

She ran through the doors of the building and dashed to the elevator before Sam could get in. It was time for revenge!

She got to their apartment on the 6th floor before he could make it up the stairs and jammed her keys into the lock as fast as her fingers would work.

Wanky.

She flung the brown door open and shut it with lightning speed with her back up against it, panting.

It's funny; she thought she would only be in this position, doing what she was doing, because of her hot boyfriend or girlfriend, not because of Sam.

She felt a hard thump against her back.

"Cmon Britt, I'm sorry! Please let me in!"

Now Brittany had him where she wanted him. She was so grateful he forgot his keys at home today! Without responding, she walked over to the kitchen to check what time it was.

5:18

_"Perfect! Revenge is awesome!"_

She was 2 minutes away from executing her revenge!

The two minutes passed pretty fast, with Sam banging against the door apologizing repeatedly to Brittany about calling her names and mocking her love.

_"In 3, 2, 1..."_

"Hi Sam!"

Brittany started giggling behind the closed door.

"Oh no! I've learned my lesson! Please let me in! I promise I won't say anything!" Sam begged as he talked to Brittany through the door.

It was too late. The annoying and Jewish midget (also brunette) had found him. The one, the only, Rachel Berry! They were all in Glee club together and she was the star! Brittany was one of the two amazing dancers and Sam brought that boy band feel to their group. She had also gone to high school with the two blondes and was in New York because she quote..."was born to be a star on Broadway!" Of course they were friends and stuff, but sometimes she could be unbearably annoying and loud. She was especially annoying when she got home from work (she was on Broadway in a couple of plays and lived in the same apartment building). All she wanted to do was talk about her day, the number of solos she got, the stars she plans to meet, the way she is going to accept her first Tony award.

"Hey, Rachel! Listen I'd really love to stay and chat, well actually I wouldn't, but I have to g-" Sam was interrupted and trapped.

"How was your day at NYU? It was probably dazzling right? My day was just darling! We rehearsed this Barbara number and I'm determined to get it just perfect so when she is sitting front row at my big musical number, she'll come backstage and personally congratulate me on how wonderful my performance was! Finally the world would know the talent that is Ms. Rachel Berry!" She finished as she looked into the distance with a twinkle in her eyes.

Brittany had been listening in on their one-sided conversation with her ear pressed up against the door.

She let another 3 minutes pass as she heard Rachel's muffled voice blabber on and on about Finn then Broadway and then Glee Club. She felt lean Sam up against the door; probably because he was exhausted from hearing someone talk so much, trust me...it can happen!

She quickly flung the door open and watched as Sam tumbled to the floor. She poked her head out the door and said hi to Rachel before slamming it shut in her face.

Sam was lying on the ground in their apartment while Brittany was having a laugh attack.

"I get Britt okay!" he was yelling over Brittany's laughter now. "I won't mess with you every time your cheeks get red when she looks at you, or how much of your time you spend staring at her like she's the Grand Canyon, or how you smile like an idiot when she calls you Ms. Pierce or-"

Brittany had stopped laughing and was giving him a death glare. He matched it right back and apologized.

"Ok! Ok! No more I promise...Lopez Lover!"

He ran into their bedroom with Brittany chasing after him. He locked the door shut just as Brittany was about to catch him.

"Starting now!" he yelled loud enough so she could hear.

Brittany walked over to the kitchen after she realized he wasn't coming out of their room and grabbed a beer and a box of Lucky Charms.

She plopped down onto the couch and put down her beer as she started scrolling through channels on the television. She stopped at some old cartoon and started picking out the marshmallows in the Lucky Charms box. She was so ready for this week to be over! Well...technically she was just waiting for her study date with Professor Lopez. She was just about to turn off the television and go to bed when she got a text from Mike.

Mike Chang was Brittany's best friend aside from Sam. And he and his girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang (aka Asian squared) had both been in Glee Club with the rest of them (of course). Mike had been Brittany's dancing buddy ever since they met in Glee club back in Lima, Ohio. Sometimes when she just needed to cool off, they would go dancing together. He was the only one that could actually keep up with her moves, he was the only one that was on her level. One thing she would never have to worry about though was when they danced together, she knew he would never try anything. He had a girlfriend he had been with every since sophomore year and whenever they danced it was just for fun. Even if they started getting handsy, it was all fun. Brittany just felt safe.

She looked down at her phone at the text.

_Mike- _U up for some clubbin' soon?

She quickly tapped her reply.

_Sent_- Duh!:)

She ran her hand through her hair and got up. She pounded on the bedroom door as loudly as she could. She realized the door was open and walked in on a passed out Sam on their bed. She changed into a big shirt (probably Sam's) and sweatpants as she climbed into bed next to Sam. She slowly drifted off into a deep slumber as she mumbled her last words with a smile on her face.

"G'nite Professor Lopez."

Hey guys! I hoped you liked the first chapter! I hope the next ones are even longer and better! Please review if you like it and don't forget to spread the word!:)) #thetutor My twitter is yomama1020


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise! Happy 4th of July! Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows! I appreciate each and every one so much! To answer a question I've been getting a lot, why Sam and Brittany share a bed, the reason for it will be revealed this chapter. It might seem weird, but don't worry...I don't do anything without a reason;). Also, please don't be afraid to be critical when you review! Any suggestions and ideas for improvement are appreciated!:) Let me know how I can get more readers!:) Also wanna say sorry about the late update! Was out of the country for a month and got food poisoning when I came back!:( Enjoy the next chapter though and super duper sorry for the late update and for any mistakes!

Chapter 2

Saturday Morning

Brittany woke up after a tiring week. It was class after class and her dance teacher was in a mood. Her entire class was getting worked to the bone. Brittany didn't mind it as much though. She liked to be challenged when it came to routines. Of course she was exhausted afterwards but it gave her an outlet when she just needed to let it all out. The more vigorous the choreography, the more anger or frustration she was able to let out...not that she was very angry…or frustrated though.

She slowly fluttered her eyes open and the first thing she saw was the clock on their nightstand by the bed.

9:37

She grumbled and slammed her pillow into her face. Why couldn't she just sleep in? It's not like she has to do anything important today! Well, except her study date with Professor Lopez.

She jolted upright in her bed when she realized what today was.

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Craap!"

She threw her sheets off and ran into the kitchen. She must not have noticed when Sam left this morning. He did leave her a note on the kitchen counter though, it said:

Hey Britt,

Had some stuff to do and places to go! Left you the car. Turn on that Pierce charm and impress the tutor!

Love Sam.

Brittany rolled her eyes as she quickly grabbed what looked like half of a banana and ran back into her room.

"Okay B, think...you have exactly 2 hours and 23 minutes to get ready for your date, study session! Dang it!"

She quickly stripped herself of her clothes and ran into the shower. She came out with a towel barely long enough to cover her junk and hair in a messy bun.

10:24

"Ok...now what to wear, what to wear." She asked herself as she tapped her chin with her finger.

She went into the other bedroom across the apartment and stood in front of her closet basically tossing her entire wardrobe onto her bed and rummaging through all of it for about 15 minutes. Still a wet Brittany standing there without any clothes on...wanky.

See, Brittany has her own room, where she keeps all of her stuff, but she has always slept in Sam's room. The reason...she's afraid of the dark. She's always slept with a nightlight but when they moved they forgot hers and she refused to sleep with another one that wasn't her's. She couldn't sleep for days until finally Sam offered to sleep with her for comfort. They've been sleeping together ever since. It's a secret though, they don't tell anyone...that would be embarrassing! By the time her family offered to ship her nightlight out to NY, Brittany had gotten used to sleeping in Sam's room...plus it was time to grow up anyways and this was one step closer. It's not like Brittany's complaining! She pretty much gets two rooms since Sam lets her have and do whatever she the closet space (Sam puts his clothes in the dresser, or on the ground), two bathrooms (it isn't like Sam uses makeup), and twice as much space to hang up ridiculous photos on the walls. Sam sure puts up with a lot of heat for having bronzer and blush on his dresser when his friends see his room. Then again, he sure gets major points for having Victoria's Secret panties under his bed (which are Brittany's to clarify.)

Brittany let out a frustrating scream and flopped onto her bed which now just looks like a pile of clothing. Her entire wardrobe seems disgusting all of a sudden! She had to get a move on otherwise she would be late, for a date, with someone she does NOT hate (sorry).

She knew what she had to do. It was time to bring out the big guns. She whipped out her phone and dialed a number as quickly as she could.

"Hello Brittany, how kind of you to-" the voice came over the speaker.

"Ya hi Rachel, listen, I needed your help with something. Do you think you could come over?"

"Um, of course I'll be right over!"

"Thanks!" Just like that the line went dead.

A couple minutes later there was a knock on the front door and Rachel was tugged inside.

After Brittany explained why her room was now a walk in closet and she was roaming around in just a towel without telling Rachel all of the details, Rachel immediately agreed to help her find the perfect outfit to wear.

"Well Brittany, by the way you describe this mystery date of yours, I presume she wants something sophisticated, but fun. Nobody wants some snooze outfit, but you never want to be to bold because that's a sign of unbearablity and-"

"Rachel, you're sweet and cool, but my date, unlike yours, isn't next year it's in like an hour."

"Well, that did hurt my feelings a little, but I am willing to overlook that comment and help you because you are my friend and that's what friends do."

"Thank you."

They both flashed each other warm smiles and hugged it out...that is until Rachel brought up the fact that she was highly uncomfortable because Brittany was still only in a towel.

After another 15 minutes Brittany emerged from her room not sporting a towel. She finally found the perfect outfit to wear, a baby blue tank with some skinny jeans and a fuzzy panda hat. It was casual enough, but also flirty enough due to the actual lack of clothing. Her makeup was natural and her hair fell around her shoulders perfectly.

Brittany thanked Rachel and quickly kicked her out of the apartment before she could start another conversation. She was hoping to have plenty of stuff to talk about AFTER the date! That is something she wouldn't mind talking about!

She sat down in the living room and let out a relieved sigh. She pulled out her phone and checked the time.

11:35

She had just enough time to relax before her date since the coffee shop is only about 10 minutes from their apartment.

Before she knew it, it was time to go. She grabbed all the materials she thought she might need (her laptop, books, pencils, paper, and a calculator...what if they ended up doing math?)

She grabbed her keys and practically ran out of her building towards her car. The biggest smile was on her face and nothing could ruin her mood. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and she was about the spend time with the most beautiful girl on the planet.

She quickly put her car into park in front of the coffee shop and gathered her things. Just as she was about to exit the car, it hit her. She about to reach for the door handle when she stopped and sat there with billions of little unicorns poking the inside of her stomach.

_"What if she ate something bad and can't come? What if she has a medical condition or swallowed someone with a medical condition? What is she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm too stupid to teach? No, pull it together Brittany! You are going to get out of this car and get your girl!"_

That little pep talk she gave to herself in her mind really brought back her confidence! She grabbed her books and stuff that is going to take way too long to name again and she got out of the car.

"Professor Lopez, get ready! It's Brittany bitch!"

Brittany reached the front of the coffee shop and kicked open the door. She walked in, hoping to have a crowd of people staring at her out of fear and quiet mumbling among themselves like in the movies, but in reality the shop was almost empty and all she had was a very confused coffee boy staring at her and a few faint coughs.

She sat down at a table and put all of her stuff on top of it. Santana was nowhere to be seen so Brittany was just using her spare time to relax and calm down her nerves.

12:06

_"Oh gosh! She's not coming! She must have found out that I like her and now she thinks I'm a creep! She's not coming! Wait, she probably just hit some traffic! Yeah, that's it! It's only like 6 minutes anyways!" _

As Brittany was busy rambling to herself, she didn't notice the red and black vehicle that pulled up outside of the shop. In came Ms. Santana Freaking Lopez. She was dressed in a plain white v neck, some skinny jeans and a pair of black aviators. Let's not forget the total badass leather jacket slung over her shoulders. It was so simple, yet Santana found a way to make it look so sexy.

She walked in and stood right next to an anxious Brittany who had her head on her hand and her leg bouncing up and down (who clearly hadn't realized the other half of her date had arrived and was still mentally lost somewhere) and just watched her as she took her aviators off and put them on top of her head.

_"She looks so deep in thought. It's so adorable! Wait...what? Did I just say that? I couldn't have said that! I shouldn't have said that! I meant she looks focused. Ya...focused."_ Santana thought to herself.

Brittany felt a presence next to her, but really didn't feel like being social as she was waiting for her tutor. She turned her head to her right and then back to its original position as she said "Oh, hi Professor Lopez."

Santana quirked an eyebrow as Brittany went on acting like she was waiting for someone completely different to show up for a couple of seconds.

Then Brittany's eyes popped out of her head and she slowly faced Santana who was just standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Professor Lopez!" Brittany said a little louder as she stood up out of her seat.

"Hello to you to Brittany." Santana replied smiling.

Brittany just stood there like some dumbfounded freak absorbing every bit of her tutor she could. Her outfit, her perfume, the expression on her face. She raked her eyes up and down Santana's body and she wasn't so careful because after a couple of minutes Santana cleared her throat causing a red faced Brittany to give her tutor her full attention. Brittany swore she could see a little red on her tutor's cheeks.

_"I made the infamous Santana Lopez blush?! No way! I'm probably just seeing things! The only reason she would've blushed would be if she were a lesbi-"_Brittany's thought's were interrupted.

"Still got those wandering eyes I see?" Santana teased with a smirk "So can we sit or do you want to stand the entire time?"

"N-no, I...we can, let's sit!"

_"Ugh...Nice one Pierce!"_

Santana took the seat across from Brittany as they both sat down at the circular table. They sat in awkward silence for a couple minutes with Brittany avoiding Santana's intense gaze.

"Did you wanna get some coffee Brittany?"

"Um...sure."

_"Why did I just say that? I don't even like coffee!"_

Santana called over the waitress to order.

"I'll have a medium coffee, black."

Brittany didn't know much about coffee so she just got what Santana did to avoid looking stupid. "I'll have what she's having."

The waitress took down their orders and came back with both of their drinks.

Santana took hers and started drinking it. Brittany twirled her cup around a little and hesitated before taking a sip of hers. She immediately regretted that decision. The taste was so bitter that she had trouble swallowing it. Santana must have noticed something was wrong…not that one wouldn't assume something was wrong because the face Brittany was making looked like she just saw her naked grandma dancing to Gangam Style.

"Brittany are you ok?"

"Mhm." Brittany said while trying to smile with her mouth still full of coffee.

"You don't drink coffee do you?" Santana asked in between giggles.

"Uh uh." Brittany replied while shaking her no.

Brittany swallowed the coffee that was in her mouth and took a much needed breath.

"What gave it away?"

Santana just smiled and shook her head. She called the waitress back over to take the coffee away.

"Could you get rid of this for me and get a hot chocolate for this one?" She asked pointing to Brittany "Thanks."

"How did you know I like hot chocolate? Brittany asked with a giant smile on her face at the mentioning of one of her favorite drinks.

_"You were talking to some of your friends in class about it and I was eavesdropping like some weirdo."_ Santana thought to herself remembering that moment.

"Lucky guess." Santana said as she threw in a wink.

The waitress brought over Brittany's drink in a matter of seconds. After a couple minutes of just enjoying their drinks Brittany decided to break the silence.

"So what are we going to study today? I brought...pretty much...everything." she said as she pointed to the pile of materials on the floor next to her.

"Someone's a little eager to learn!"

Brittany looked down at the books feeling blush creeping up on her face.

"Actually I was thinking we could skip the learning for today and get to know each other a little better."

"Wait...why?" Brittany asked a little dazed about that idea.

_"Why do I wanna get to know the hot blonde sitting across from me? Shit...think Lopez, think!"_

"Brittany, are you questioning my teaching methods?" she asked with a smile tugging on her lips.

"No-I..."

"Relax Blondie!"

_"When have I ever used cute nicknames?"_ Santana questioned herself, but then just shook it off. _"She's so cute when she gets flustered! Why am I thinking about her like that? She's my student and this is just fun, innocent flirting, like I always do...right?"_

"I like to get to know all of my students. If I can understand you, I can try and use a teaching style that fits you and helps you the most." Santana used as an excuse.

"Oh, okay! I guess that makes sense!"

"So what do you want to know Professor Lopez?"

"Brittany?"

"Ya?" Brittany asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Santana? Remember? Just friends, studying?"

"Oh right, sorry! So...Santana...what do you want to know about me?"

"Why don't you just tell me about the basic things?"

"Okay. Let's see..."

As Brittany went on about her favorite colors, animals, hobbies, and words, Santana couldn't help but stare at her. She was just sitting there with a small smile on her face and her head resting on hand watching Brittany blabber about herself and she couldn't be happier. She couldn't help but _innocently _notice that Brittany hadn't mentioned anything about her love life. When Brittany was in the middle of talking, Santana interrupted with a question.

"What about your boyfriend?" she asked avoiding Brittany's eyes.

"What?" At first Brittany was confused.

"Your boyfriend? Blonde hair, kind of buff, big lips..."

"Are you talking about Sam? He's not my boyfriend! I mean we dated in high school, but that was a big mistake! Like a HUGE and DUMB mistake! He's more like a brother."

"So if Trouty Mouth isn't your boyfrien-" Santana started.

"How do you know his nickname?" Brittany interrupted.

"Internet?" coming out more like a question rather than an answer.

"Oh right, sorry."

"Right, so anyways, if he isn't your boyfriend, who is?" she continued as she drew mindless patterns on the tabletop.

_"Why is she asking me this? And why isn't she looking at me? Is she...nervous? No, she couldn't be!"_

"I actually don't have a boyfriend." Brittany answered.

_"Should I tell her I'm into girls too? No, it might freak her out B! Or maybe she'll appreciate the honesty...no, I'll just wait."_

"Oh, I guess I'm just really lucky then, huh blue eyes?"Santana said as she flashed a wink.

_"Should I tell her I'm gay? I haven't been very subtle with the flirting, maybe she already knows. What if she doesn't know? What if she freaks on me? Fuck. I can't risk it. Let's just hold the big stuff till later."_Santana decided.

Brittany cleared her throat as she tried to hide the obvious blush that she was wearing so radiantly and Santana was brought out of her mind.

"So now that you know some stuff about me, I guess it's your turn to share."

Just then Santana's phone rang and she pulled it out of her bra.

_"Of course she would keep it there."_B thought with a small smirk.

Santana looked at her phone and got ready to say something.

"Oops, I guess your time's up. Maybe next time." she said with a smirk still looking at her phone.

"Well Brittany this was fun! Not something you wanna hear when your studying! Next time I promise there will be a lot more studying and a lot less fun!" she said laughing as she got out of her seat.

Brittany pouted and it just made Santana laugh even more.

"Oh gosh that pout! You must break a lot of hearts with that look!" Santana said.

"Nah, I'm a relationship type of girl." Brittany clarified.

_"That's crazy because I'm not, but yet here I am! We are so different this could never work out even if it was possible!"_Santana thought.

"I'll see you around Brittany! Don't forget next week, same time, and same place."

Santana twirled around and started for the door after they exchanged their goodbyes.

_"She's leaving and you won't get to see her for another week B! Do something! It's now or never!"_ She took a deep breath and with a sudden rush of confidence she said something.

"Santana, wait!"

Santana was already half way out the door when she heard Brittany call her. Brittany ran up to her and asked her a question.

"Can I...have your number?"

Santana looked at her with a questioning look and a raised an eyebrow. Santana knew it would be really inappropriate for any kind of personal interaction to happen between them.

"You know...for tutoring purposes?" Brittany quickly offered up an excuse and flashed her a cheesy smile.

_"It IS for educational reasons so I guess that's okay. Ya, strictly business, that's it Santana._"

"Umm, sure Brittany, here." Santana said unsure as she pulled out her phone from her bra again.

_"Score Pierce!"_

Brittany exchanged phones with the Latina and smiled when she realized where her phone had just been and why it was so warm.

Brittany quickly put her number under Brittany Pierce and a heart right next to it. Now all she had to do was come up with a cute caller id photo. Santana saw her thinking and decided to take matters into her own hands. Before Brittany could protest, Santana took her phone out of Brittany's hands. She stood right next to Brittany and put an arm around her. Brittany tensed up at the touch. She was in shock as Santana took the phone and snapped a picture of them. Santana acted like she had no effect on Brittany and looked at the picture they just took.

"Ooh! This is cute!" Santana squealed.

Brittany turned red and snapped out of her daze to look at the picture. She looked like some idiot with her mouth slightly agape and her eyes a little wider than grapefruits. Then you have Santana, the queen of selfies, professionally smiling into the camera like some sexy beast.

"I look horrible in that picture!" Brittany giggled.

"I doubt that's even possible Brittany." Santana said in all seriousness.

Brittany looked down at her shoes with a small smile on her face.

_"Why did I just say that? Wow that smile, I'm going to melt. Holy crap! Okay this is just a little attraction. Ya, I mean of course she's attractive and I'm attractive so of course there'll be an attraction; it'll pass over in a little bit. That's all it is and that's all it can be, she's my student and I'm her teacher and I have to keep this professional."_

Santana handed back Brittany's phone with her number in it. She put her phone back in her bra after checking the time. That should make it a little less awkward.

"Whoa, I gotta go! I'll see you sooner than later I hope! Bye" Santana said as she left the coffee shop.

"Bye Santana!" Brittany yelled as she waved furiously.

_"Holy crap! I just got her number! Don't get ahead of yourself B, your just friends...sort of, but that is one step closer. Guess the Pierce charm still works!" _

While Brittany was busy mentally congratulating herself, Santana got in her car and shut the door. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and relaxed into her seat. She ran her fingers through her hair and started the car. As she was about to she noticed Brittany smiling and waving bye to her. Brittany wasn't paying attention where she was going and tripped over the sidewalk, but thankfully didn't fall. Santana had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing too hard.

_"That was so cute...and funny. She's so cute, and funny, and beautiful, and my student...She's your student and there is nothing going on Santana!"_she chastised herself.

She backed out of her parking spot and as she was driving out she caught one last glimpse of the blonde beauty. She found herself smiling like a dope.

_"Gosh, what is happening to me? I don't blush...or giggle...or smile like an idiot! There must be something in that damn coffee! I'm Santana Fucking Lopez! I'm the player, not the girl who acts like some lovestruck puppy! This never happened before and now all of a sudden blondie comes along and changes everything? Wha-? Shit...I'm screwed."_

She was so right.

Ahhhh! What? Santana likes Brittany? I had no idea! I guess this chapter was just some Brittana interaction and general fluff. I needed some way to show how they felt towards each other. And I don't think there will be any actual Brittana couple stuff for a while. Just lettin' you guys know!:)

Don't forget to show your love by reviewing! It makes me write faster and better!:) Also, tag your comments on twitter with #TheTutor and follow me yomama1020


	3. Chapter 3

This One's For You Cory.

RIP Buddy.

Chapter 3

_**The Next Day**_

Santana woke up late in the morning the next day, technically it was already afternoon when she woke up. After her tutoring session with Brittany yesterday, Santana got to her apartment and finished up grading some papers and homework. After grading all the work, she went through every single one of her emails (the important ones, spam mail, and links to videos showing cute animals doing weird things) and ended up making lesson plans for her classes for the next 2 weeks. Turns out keeping herself busy with work kept her from thinking of a certain blondie...that was until she got a text from her.

Santana was in the middle of excessive paperwork when her phone lit up. She was expecting it to be a Facebook notification...you know, when people post about how unfair their life is, how happy they are in their sappy relationships, or crappy jokes. But it sure wasn't nearly as crappy as she expected.

**Brittany Pierce 3: **_Hey Santana, it's Brittany! I was just making sure I got the right number.:D_

And just like that, the frown that had been plastered onto Santana's face since she started working had been replaced by a small smile. Time to stop working and give your full attention to the text conversation currently going on. Santana put her knees up on the chair she was sitting on and pulled them close to her body so she was hugging them. She picked her phone up off of the desk where all of her papers were scattered on and let her head rest on her knees while she texted Brittany back, the small smile never leaving her face.

**Santana Lopez:** _You have the right number Brittany Pierce with a heart.;)_

Santana's goal was to make Brittany blush when she read the message, which she was more than sure she succeeded at.

**Brittany Pierce 3:** _That's good Santana Lopez with a...you win.:(_

**Santana Lopez:** _Why did you put a little heart next to your name?_

What? Santana was curious! You can't blame her! She really did want to know what the heart meant, it's not like she was trying to stretch the conversation longer than it needed to be or anything!

**Brittany Pierce 3:** _Well I wasn't sure if you knew more than one Brittany Pierce, so I put a little heart next to my name so you know which one I am. You'll know who I am because I'm special one!:D_

Santana was pretty sure Brittany was referring to herself as special because of the little emoticon next to her name, but Santana just couldn't help what she texted Brittany next.

**Santana Lopez:** _You sure are Brittany.:)_

They continued sending each other flirty messages for a little under an hour. Santana finally decided to end their conversation when she realized how much paperwork she still had to complete. After another hour of boring paperwork, she noticed she already missed dinner time. Grabbing a tub of ice cream, she sat down on her couch and switched the channel to the Jersey Shore marathon that was currently running. 3 hours of Snooki yelling at JWOWW later, Santana had a tub of finished ice cream and an exhausted body. She knew that tomorrow was her only day to relax and having finished all of her work today, she could sit back without any work for a full day. She dragged herself off of the couch and managed to change into a hoodie and some sweats to sleep in. She took off her reading glasses and set them on the nightstand next to her bed and slowly crept under the covers and fell asleep, certain she was going to dream of a certain texting student.

And that brings us to Sunday morning. It was close to 12:45 when Santana awoke. She took her glasses off the night stand and headed towards the kitchen.

She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl sitting on her counter and sat down at the dining table still half asleep. Footsteps came up behind her chair and a small hand placed a cup of coffee right in front of her. Santana seemed unaware of the other presence in her apartment, almost as if it were normal. The figure walked over and took a seat across from Santana. Santana just ignored the other person and started twirling her cup of coffee around in her hands while staring at it.

"Well well, look what the hangover decided to drag in today." the other voice said.

"Do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" Santana asked with an annoyed tone and an icy glare.

"Says the girl who decided to knock over that little boy's sandcastle over at the beach just because he was standing in front of you while you were, and I quote, 'trying to gets mah tan on!'"

"And because of him I ended up with an uneven tan." Santana tried justifying.

"Whatever, just drink your coffee so we can get out of here...that hangover isn't going to cure itself."

"Shut it Fabray, I'm not in the mood for your crap this early in the morning!"

"It's already 1 o'clock in the afternoon Lopez." Quinn snapped back.

"Same thing and for your information, I am not hungover. You know I don't go out and get drunk every Saturday night anymore, I've grown up!"

"Sure you have. And the only reason you don't go out to get drunk anymore is because you're either already banging some girl at her apartment or you're trying to find some girl who's too drunk to tell right from left at Puck's bar to take home!"

"Jeez Q, some of us actually have jobs and if you have to know I had a tutoring session yesterday."

"Enough excuses, just eat and change, we have shopping to do and lunch to eat!"

"Why do I ever agree to go anywhere with you?" Santana questioned herself.

"Because you love me and your my best friend, now go!" Quinn said as she got out of her seat and pushed Santana out of her chair and into her room to get dressed.

Santana and Quinn had known each other ever since high school. Both were at the top of the high school food chain. Being the main hoes of their school's cheer leading squad, they were the most popular and most feared throughout the school. Santana had been sort of a bitch in high school, actually more than sort of. When she came to terms with who she was and how to accept it, Quinn was the only friend that was actually there for her. After graduating high school, both of them moved to New York to chase their dreams. Santana had hoped to pursue singing, as well as Quinn, but they ended up putting their dreams on the side for a while and finished college at NYU. The board was so impressed with Santana's writing; they offered her a job just a year after she graduated. Santana was a little hesitant at first, worrying she would never have time to do something she actually loved, but realized it was best to settle down before trying to make it in NYC. She realized that she had a way with words, probably because of her songwriting and soon found out teaching was something that just came to her naturally. After Quinn graduated, she took up a job as the manager of one of the most famous restaurants in NYC. They both bought apartments just a few blocks away from each other to make sure they could bug each other as much as their hearts desired.

Around 1:35 in the afternoon, Santana emerged from her room wearing a green and black striped dress that stopped at her thighs. Quinn grabbed her keys and pulled Santana out of her apartment as they ran to the elevator and out the building giggling. They spent the whole day shopping around New York City after eating lunch. They tried on ugly outfits, adorable outfits, and even slutty outfits. Santana even tried to flirt with the cashier to get a discount by pulling down on her dress so her neckline could swoop even lower than it already was. It worked. Hanging out on Sunday was kind of their thing. They vowed no matter how busy they got, they would always spend Sundays together, it was their way of bonding and making sure they would remain friends forever.

After shopping for shoes, clothes, make-up, jewelry, and socks, Quinn and Santana ended up at Santana's apartment at 7 o'clock in the evening. They decided to just order for pizza and watch a movie. Santana went into her room to change her clothes and freshen up, leaving Quinn to pick the movie. As she was going through Santana's DVD collection Santana's phone started buzzing. Santana must have left her phone outside while she went to change. Quinn put down the DVD's and went to pick up Santana's phone. She saw it was Puck calling and let it go to voicemail.

Noah Puckerman, or Puck, had gone to high school with both girls as well. He was the guy that probably slept with the entire population of girls to go to their high school. Santana had slept with him numerous times to convince herself she was straight before she realized the only straight she will ever be is straight up bitch. After moving to New York, something happened to Puck...he grew up. He wasn't the same old high school sex tornado anymore; he was a mature young adult. Heck, he even started his own bar called Puckerman's (creative, right?).

Quinn made sure Santana was still in her room before she picked up her phone. She had a small smirk on her face as she unlocked the iphone and sat down on the couch. Quinn was planning to text Puck from Santana's phone to make it look like Santana was texting him. She loved messing with Santana like this.

"This oughta show her. Nobody calls me a bitch, especially the head bitch herself." Quinn said quietly to herself.

As she clicked on the messaging icon at the bottom of the screen, one of Santana's previous conversations popped up.

_"Who is Brittany Pierce and why does she have a little heart next to her name?" _Quinn asked herself.

Just then Santana came out of her bedroom in a baggy shirt and sweats and a pair for Quinn in her hand too.

"Did you pick a mov-" Santana started to ask, but stopped when she saw Quinn with her phone.

"What are you doing with my phone?" Santana asked as she stepped towards the couch where Quinn was sitting and put down the extra clothes in her hand on the coffee table.

As Santana took another step forward and reached for her phone, Quinn quickly stood up and ran behind the couch.

"Quinn, this isn't funny, give me back my phone!" Santana demanded and put one knee on the couch so she could reach out and grab her phone which was currently across from her in Quinn's hands. Just as she was about to jump over the couch, Quinn dashed around to the front leaving Santana behind couch. Santana started chasing Quinn who was a lot faster than she looked.

"Who is Brittany, S?" Quinn asked with a smile on her face while scrolling through the messages and still avoiding Santana by stepping behind objects around the apartment so Santana couldn't get to her. Quinn faked right and ran left leaving behind a dazed Santana and running to Santana's desk chair.

Santana's face went pale and she stopped running after Quinn and making a mess of her apartment.

_"Shit! How did she find out? She must have read my texts! I'm gunna kill her!"_

She slowly turned to face Quinn who was now sitting on the chair in front of her desk. Santana gulped and started walking towards Quinn who was wearing a smirk on her face.

"Did you go through my texts? You little-" Santana said in an angry manner.

"That doesn't sound like an answerrr!" Quinn said in a sing song voice while waving Santana's phone in front of her.

"Nobody." Santana lied.

"Oh come on San! There are literally dozens of flirty texts between the two of you! And there's a little heart next to her name!"

"We weren't flirting! It was just a casual conversation! Besides, she's just some girl." Santana answered avoiding eye contact with Quinn, standing in front of her with her arms across her chest.

Quinn knew what Santana was doing, but this time she wasn't going to get her way.

"Okay, sit down and spill." Quinn ordered with a serious tone as she pointed to the couch and moved the chair closer to the couch.

Santana knew she would never get her phone back if she didn't give Quinn what she wanted. It would feel good to get this off her chest anyways. Plus, she's been waiting for an excuse to talk about Brittany for a while now. She sat down on the couch in front of Quinn and took a deep breath.

"I...uh...likerm uhery." Santana said in a big jumbled mess.

"What was that? I couldn't quite make it out?" Quinn leaned in closer with a smile.

"I...uh...like her." Santana said as she looked down at her hands avoiding Quinn's gaze. She knows she's smirking right now.

"Ahhhh!" Quinn let out a squeak as she jumped onto Santana's lap.

"Q, get your ass off me!' Santana said as she said in between laughs,

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm so happy for you!" Quinn said as she hopped off Santana's lap and next to her.

"Calm down Q, you act like I haven't had a date for years!"

"Whatever," Quinn replied throwing in her signature eye roll, "So how pretty is she?"

"What?" Santana asked confused. It's not like Quinn to ask such a shallow question.

"She must be pretty damn hot if you're going through all the trouble to text her just to sleep with her!"

Santana's face went green and she felt like she was going to puke. Her heart dropped to her stomach and the overall temperature of her body started rising. When Santana found a new girl, everyone assumed it was just so she could get close to her, then have sex with her, and then leave the next morning. That's all she ever did and she's never had a problem getting anyone she wanted. But thinking about Brittany like that made her sick to her stomach. She was too innocent and sweet to be treated like that. She deserved romantic dates and sweet presents, basically better than Santana.

"I...don't know...she's...different." Santana whispered.

"Sure, that's what you said about the last 3 girls you got it on with." Quinn said with an eye roll.

_"No, I can't do that to her, not that I can do anything to her, but still."_

"I'm...s..serious, Q." Santana said.

Santana never stuttered...like ever! Quinn knew that if she did, it meant she was getting uncomfortable. Quinn decided to change the subject. She'll have to remind herself to ask Santana about it later.

"So tell me about Brittany, S!" Quinn says trying to lighten the mood.

And just like that, a giant smile replaces the nauseous look on her face. Whenever she hears Brittany's name or even thinks about her, she can't help but smile.

"Okay okay. She's blonde and like 3 inches taller than me. Her eyes are this deep blue and I could probably look into them forever. Her sense of style is...different, but I guess it works for her. She's like the sweetest and most innocent girl I've ever met. She's graduating this year and why are you looking at me like that?"

While Santana was busy going on about Brittany Quinn was just staring at Santana with a goofy grin and resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Santana Lopez...You are whipped."

"Am not!" Santana spat back. She got up to get a bottle of water out of the fridge. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She opened her refrigerator and lifted the bottle to take a long sip of water.

"Yes, you are! You've never acted this way before, except for when you were with-" Quinn suddenly stopped talking. She placed a hand over her mouth before she could upset Santana anymore.

Santana knew what she was going to say. She froze where she was standing and stopped drinking from the water bottle.

"S, I didn't..."

"Quinn. Please." Santana said shutting her eyes.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Quinn walked over to hug Santana. Santana wasn't really the hugging type, but when she was upset or hurt, she turned into this cuddle monster. Santana turned around and quickly returned the hug. After a couple of minutes of hugging, Santana stepped back and flashed Quinn a small smile. It was moments like this one when she really appreciated having Quinn as a best friend although she would never admit it.

Just then the doorbell rang, it was their pizza. Santana went to get it and paid the pizza delivery guy. She came back with a pie in her hand and found Quinn already in her pajamas that she picked out for her.

They sat on the couch and watched the movie Quinn picked out in comfortable silence. The more Santana thought about how Quinn was happy for her, the more she felt guilty about not telling Quinn the entire truth. After the pizza was finished and the movie was over both girls got up to get ready for bed. Quinn was sleeping over like she often did because neither of them had to work tomorrow. Santana didn't have a class and Quinn was in charge of when she had to go to work and she decided not to tomorrow. Quinn grabbed the plates and went to the kitchen to wash them off while Santana got the couch ready for Quinn.

_"I have to tell her. She'll kill me if I don't and I owe it to her anyways."_ Santana thought to herself as she fluffed the pillow for her guest.

"Hey Quinn?" Santana yelled loud enough so Quinn could hear her in the kitchen.

"Ya?" Quinn yelled back as she finished washing the last plate.

"You'll still love me no matter what..right?" Santana asked as she heard footsteps come up behind her.

"Santana, what's going on?" Quinn asked scared as she put her arms around Santana's neck from behind the couch.

"Will you please just answer me?"

"Of course I will! You'll always be my number one bitch! Just please tell me what's going on." Quinn said softly causing Santana to crack a small smile.

"Well, it's about Brittany..." Quinn removed her arms from Santana's neck and came around the couch to sit next to Santana who was now cuddling with a pillow.

"Santana, I swear if you hurt her I-"Quinn started to say.

"No! I could never hurt her! Man, you're threatening me like you're her best friend! Quinn I, she..." Santana said as she let go of the pillow and turned to face Quinn who was sitting next to her. Santana couldn't finish her sentence; she looked down at her hands.

"Santana, you know you can tell me anything." Quinn ducked her head to catch Santana's eyes.

Santana took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You know how I told you Brittany was graduating this year?"

"Ya? But I don't see how that has anything to do-"

"Just hear me out ok?" Santana begged.

Quinn nodded her head and waited patiently for Santana to tell her what was on her mind. This always happened whenever Santana had something big to talk about. It always took her some time to gather her thoughts and then express them as words.

"Well, um, Brittany is graduating this year from...NYU...and...I'm...her teacher."

Santana was still looking down at her hands when she told Quinn. Santana waited for a response from Quinn. Anger, frustration, maybe even yelling, she would take anything. She heard silence for about 2 minutes.

Nothing.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Santana slowly lifted her head. "Q?"

Twitter: yomama

Please Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, alerts, and favorites! So I've got some bad news and some more bad news, school is starting up again so updates might take a little longer than usual. Anddd I'm going to a wedding in a little bit, out of state, so this will probably be the last update for atleast 2ish weeks. This chapter is shorter than the rest because of time. It felt right to stop it here and I wanted to leave you with a little something until I get back. Oh yeah, there are probably going to be a couple more chapters in Santana's point of view before I switch back to Brittany and more Brittana interaction. Read it up!

Chapter 4

Brown eyes met blonde hair as Santana slowly looked up. Quinn had her face turned so she couldn't see Santana. Santana sat there in silence with Quinn's back facing her. Santana couldn't take it; she needed to know what Quinn was thinking.

"Quinn...please...please don't hate me." Santana said with a shaky breath.

After a couple more seconds of silence and still no reaction from Quinn, Santana decided to take matters into her own hands. She put her hands on each of Quinn's shoulders and tried to spin her around so they could face each other and talk. But Quinn just shrugged Santana's hands off of her shoulders and started pacing around the room.

_"Oh no...not this again...here it comes." _Santana thought to herself.

She grabbed one of the couch pillows and shoved in her face before falling flat onto her back on the couch. She was preparing herself for the wrath of one Ms. Quinn Fabray.

Quinn had this weird habit when something major like this happened. She would become silent and start pacing around the room. It was her way of cooling off a little before the massive scream fest. But Santana must have had a 4 leaf clover in her back pocket or something because after Quinn stopped pacing she just sat down on the sofa again.

Santana felt her sit down so removed the pillow she was hiding her face behind and asked her "Where's the screaming Q?", and put the pillow back on her face.

"I'm not going to yell at you." Quinn said quietly.

At hearing those words Santana sat upright and faced Quinn after throwing the pillow that she was protecting herself with to the side.

"Wait...what?" Santana asked confused.

"Look S, I know I'm always yelling at you and I can be a little over protective sometimes, but you know I only do that stuff because your my best friend I care about you right?" Quinn asked when she grabbed both of Santana's hands and put them in hers. Santana could see she was on the verge of tears so she slowly nodded her head to show that she understood.

"Ya, but what does that have to do-"Santana started.

"Please just hear me out."Quinn pleaded.

Santana stopped speaking and let Quinn continue.

"Santana, I want you to know that no matter what you do I could never...ever hate you." and with those words a tear dropped down Quinn's face.

_"Shit what did I do?!" _Santana thought to herself.

"Quinn, why are you crying, I'm sorry! I didn't know it would matter that much, it's just a crush it will pass, I swear! Please Q! She's not even that pretty! I'm so sorry! Please don't cry!" Santana said in a jumbled mess as she brought Quinn's head to rest on her own chest. They wrapped their arms around each other and just held each other for a moment. Seeing her friend so upset made her heart break, Santana wanted to hurt whoever was responsible, but this time it was her fault. A tear dropped down Santana's own cheek before she knew it. Although she was a bitch and didn't care for anyone but herself, there was one person that was too important in her life for her not to care...Quinn. No matter how hard she tried, she had no choice but to care, besides...Santana kind of owed it to her friend. Quinn was the only one there to pick up Santana's broken pieces when she got her heart broken.

Quinn slowly brought her head off of Santana's chest and faced Santana.

"Santana...that's not why I'm upset."

"Wait...then why are you upset? Quinn I swear if this is because I don't have any more bacon for you in the morning or some weird shit like that I'll-" Santana was cut off by Quinn yet again.

"Santana, this is a lot bigger than bacon!" Quinn threw her hands up in defeat and then stood in front of Santana who was still sitting on the couch.

_"Crap...now she's mad." _Santana cringed.

"You wanna know why I'm so upset? I don't care if you wanna go out with your student, have sex with her and then leave the next morning! I don't care if she goes to the head dean and gets you fired and possibly arrested just because you can't control your damn hormones! It's your life not mine you can decide for yourself what's important to you! I'm upset because I _care..._about you! It's because I care about you for god's sake! I haven't seen you fall for someone this fast since..." Quinn paused knowing if she completed that sentence, she wouldn't be able to finish this talk with Santana. "I'm upset because I don't want you to get hurt again! I don't want to see you get crushed again because you rushed into things too quickly, AGAIN!" Quinn finished her yelling.

Santana's poker face was now turned into a crying one. Her cheeks her wet and her eyes were red and puffy behind her glasses. Bringing back all those memories and feelings, she just couldn't take it. Quinn sat down to comfort Santana this time. Santana sat their sobbing for a good 10 minutes before the bawling turned to little sniffles. Quinn tried to lighten up the mood after she realized Santana wasn't crying anymore and Quinn was just holding her in her arms.

"What's happened to us, S? We're sitting here crying our eyes out on a Sunday night. Reminds me of junior year all over again!" she said with a laugh.

Santana laughed a little and sat up straight with a smile on her face. "Speak for yourself Q. My junior year nights had more screaming than crying, if you know what I mean." Santana said as she threw in a seductive wink. Both of them burst into a fit of giggles. After the laughter died down Santana took Quinn by surprise when she grabbed her in a hug,

"Thank you Quinn...for you know...caring. Even though you are annoying as hell." Santana said in a whisper.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the insult. They parted from their hug and rested their backs against the couch.

Santana sighed contently just as she heard her stomach growl. Quinn heard it too, so she got up and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed 2 spoons and opened the freezer. She came back and handed Santana a spoon and took one for herself. Santana lifted her head from where she was resting it on the couch and watched Quinn. She placed a tub of ice cream on the couch, between them and they began to eat out of the carton.

_"Damn, she knows me way too well.". _Santana thought.

In between spoons of ice cream Santana decided to start a conversation.

"Hey Q..."

"Ya S?"

"Are you mad that I have a crush on my student?"

"S," Quinn sighed, "I don't really think it's the best idea professionally, like you could get fired and possibly arrested, but it's your call, I'm not really one to judge when it comes to love-"

"What the hell Fabray! I'm not in love!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I meant when it comes to really _liking_ someone!" Quinn said with a small smile.

"Thank you! And wipe that grin off your face!"

"Anyways, I was saying...I don't really care about her age. I just care about you, and if she makes you happy. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Wow, I really thought that you would mind, you know, since whatever it was crawled up your ass and died there!" Santana joked.

"Ha ha. You're so funny S!" Quinn bit back sarcastically as she grabbed the now empty carton of ice cream and walked into the kitchen.

_"Oh, time to mess with her...this is gunna get messy." _Santana thought with a smirk plastered onto her face.

"I know right! So seriously Q, you wouldn't care if I was banging one of my students...you know...that I teach?" she arched an eyebrow questioning.

Quinn knew where this was headed. Of course she didn't think it was a good idea, but hey, who was she to stop someone with a "small crush"? She figured she might as well play along and get some revenge...Santana did call her annoying...and billions of other names you probably should never read in public.

"Nah..." Quinn said as she opened up the trashcan to throw away the empty carton of ice cream.

"Wow Q, maybe I was wrong about you, you might be cool after all-Wait a minute...Quinn...are you drunk?" Santana speculated.

Here comes the signature Quinn Fabray eye roll. "I'm not drunk Santana! Not yet anyways." She said as she opened up the refrigerator clearly looking for something. She looked over her shoulder at Santana on the couch when she pulled something out of the fridge. A smirk, that looked like it was about to become a bitchy one any second, was already present, now just waiting for the bitchy part of it. She walked over to the couch and waved a keg of beer in front of Santana's face. Santana looked at her with wide eyes and just watched Quinn open 2 bottles of beer. She handed one to Santana and took a big swig of hers. Quinn raised her bottle up in the air.

_"A drunk Quinn is never good. But a drunk Santana is the best! Right?"_ That thought was the only excuse Santana could think of to drink, well that and today was a pretty special day. She finally told her friend about her crush and under any other circumstances she would become the confident player she is and sweep the lucky gal off her feet, but she couldn't...not with her student. That part did make her a little upset, but it was probably for the best. She sighed and caved, bringing the beer bottle to her lips and tilting her head back.

"To Santana!" Quinn yelled.

Santana laughed and Quinn plopped down into her lap with the arm holding her beer around Santana's neck, Quinn brought her lips close to Santana's ear and started to whisper something.

"Hey S, can I give you a little advice, about your crush?"

Santana could tell Quinn was getting tipsy. She hadn't noticed Quinn's bottle was almost empty! Con of drunken Quinn, gets drunk WAY too easily...once you put the bottle in her hand there ain't no stopping her! Pro of drunken Quinn, she's way too much fun to stop her from drinking.

"Sure Q." Santana replied in between giggles.

"Be...careful...okay?" Quinn whispered.

"Don't worry Fabray," Santana rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure none of the other professors walk during our quickies on my desk. It's not like anything can happen anyways. I'll just have to find a way to distract myself or avoid her when she's around or something." Santana sighed at the last part, but Quinn must not have noticed.

"I'm not...tulkin bout that." Quinn hushed back.

"Then what are you 'tulking' about?" Santana said with a confused look.

"Brittany may be clumsy...but I know you S. Don't fall too hard." And with that Quinn got up off of Santana's lap, opened another beer bottle, and chugged it. At first Santana didn't understand what Quinn was trying to say. Then she got it.

Don't fall too hard.

For Brittany.

Santana's face turned red and she began getting flustered.

_"I'm not in love. This is just a normal crush. Damn you Fabray! I'm so getting you back for this."_

By this time Quinn saw how Santana's behavior was changing and was already holding out another beer for Santana with a drunken smile. Santana gulped and decided to follow in Quinn's footsteps and chugged the bottle too.

All she could hear was Quinn's cheering and cat whistles before her vision went black and her thoughts were filled with a certain blonde student for the second night in a row.

Twitter: yomama1020

#thetutor

Please Read & Review:))


	5. Chapter 5

Ahhh! Let me start off by saying I didn't expect the update to be so late and I'm SO SORRY! I can't believe it's already October or that this story is already at Chapter 5! Well, thanks for all of your support, if you just started reading or if you've been following me since the beginning. Also thanks for being so patient with me, I know updates take a little longer than expected! I'm trying to go through and reply to all the reviews, sorry I didn't earlier...I didn't know how to LOL! Your reviews, follows, and favorites mean so much! I can't even tell you how much faster it makes me write! Sorry about the wait though, high school is a bitch. Oh and this chapter doesn't really have that much Brittana..:( I know, I know, I'm sorry, but in my defense I'm trying to make this story realistic and all that good stuff. There is some Brittana, but Quinntana too so I hope that makes up for it!;) Any suggestions, comments, improvements or just want to rant about your day? Shoot me a review, I'll listen, I promise!;) I'm gonna stop so you can read now.

Chapter 5

Santana was awoken by the single ray of daylight shining through her curtains.

"Mhmmerggh," Santana groaned as she tried to turn her body so the ray of light was no longer in her face. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was going to puke any second.

"Stup...id...hangh..overs" Santana mumbled.

She checked the alarm clock on her night stand beside her bed to check what time it was. It read 2:38 pm. As much as Santana would love to lay in bed all day, she knew she had to get up and be a little productive or the abs she worked so hard to get would be gone in an instant.

She turned on her side away from her nightstand, but couldn't fully. She was stopped halfway when she felt something blocking her way. Santana's eyebrows furrowed and she started feeling for what was causing her to lose her beauty sleep. She felt something soft, but couldn't quite make out what it was until it started moving. Santana was still half asleep so she thought it might be her dog. Then her eyebrows furrowed even further when she remembered she didn't have a dog. She was still in the middle of processing what was happening when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a body snuggle into her.

Santana's eyes shot open when she realized she didn't remember what had happened last night, she blacked out. Did she go clubbing and bring home another drunk chick? Was she even in her own bed? Was she wearing any clothes?

Santana needed to know if she had done something stupid, so she tried to twist her body to see who was sleeping next to her without waking them up. She turned toward the body slowly and heart dropped at the sight of blonde hair sprawled across a pillow.

_"Oh my gosh...what did I do? Brittany? How could I?"_

Santana sat up slowly trying not to wake Brittany with panic written all over her face. She rested her back on the headboard and brought her hand up to her forehead, kneading her forefingers into her temple.

_"I didn't know I could be this stupid! I fucked everything up! I don't even know what happened last nigh-!"_

"Wait a minute." Santana whispered to herself getting an idea in her head.

She lifted the sheets over head to take a peek underneath. She popped her head out of the sheets and let out a sigh of relief. She was still fully dressed.

"Thank god nothing happened! It might be awkward as shit when she wakes up, but atleast she won't think I'm some sort of freak."

Santana knew she had to wake Brittany up so they could talk about what happened. She removed the arm that was snaked around her thighs with the utmost caution and got out of bed to walk to the other side. Brittany was now face planted into her pillow so Santana decided to wake her up like a civil adult.

_"She looks so cute! Damn it, I have to wake her up. Maybe a few more minutes of...admiring...wouldn't hurt."_

Santana decided to kneel down on her knees next to the bed and just watched Brittany sleep. She looked so peaceful, at rest, simply put, beautiful...even though she could only see the back of her head.

While Santana was busy getting lost in Brittany's "beauty", she didn't notice Brittany was starting to stir. She heard a faint mumble come out of Brittany's mouth that was still pressed against her pillow and was snapped back into reality.

_"Wait..." _

"Babe, I can't hear you. What did you say?" Santana asked with the sweetest voice as she got closer to Brittany's ear so she wouldn't startle her.

_"Did I just call her babe?"_

Brittany lifted her head off the pillow a bit so Santana could hear her.

"I said..." Brittany started before lifting her head and turning it fully to the side so Santana could see her.

_"Oh shit..."_Santana thought as she felt her face heat up.

"Are you done staring yet?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

"Quinn?! What the hell!" Santana jumped up and began yelling. She grabbed Quinn's pillow from underneath her head and smacked Quinn right in the face.

Quinn rolled onto her back and threw her head back so it hit the mattress and started laughing like a idiot. Santana was furious now, so while Quinn was snorting Santana took the opportunity to jump onto the bed, straddle Quinn. and pin her wrists down to the bed.

"Don't mention this to anyone...ever!" Santana hissed hovering over Quinn.

"Ok, geez Lopez! This stays private." Quinn said in between gasps of air.

"Good," Santana said as she swung her leg off of Quinn and got out of bed.

"For now." Quinn added softly as Santana was leaving.

Santana grabbed her glasses off her dresser and turned back around to set Quinn straight for good. She leaned up against the door frame and started to smirk.

_"I didn't want to do this Fabray, here comes Snix."_

"No Q, it'll stay private until you die or I kill you, whichever one comes first."

"Or what S? You gunna stare at me while I sleep again?" Quinn snapped back.

Santana's cheeks got red and she lowered her head. "I wasn't staring...I was admiring."

"Sure, and I'm Pocahontas." Quinn replied as she added an eyeroll.

"Just get your ass out of bed if you want breakfast Fabray." Santana walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen as Quinn did a little victory dance in bed. Quinn won this time...and she never wins!

Quinn got out of bed and did some freshening up before going into the kitchen. By the time she looked somewhat presentable, Santana was already making them breakfast. Quinn's head was hammering just like Santana's by the time she got to the dining table.

Quinn sat down at the table as Santana brought over a plate of food, some aspirin, and a glass of water..

"Wow S, you're so caring! But kissing up isn't going to help you. A foot massage might though," she added with a wink and a hint of sarcasm.

"Just shut up and eat or your hangover is going to get worse," Santana said.

"Awwww. Is Lopez embarrassed? Does she not want people to know I caught her staring at me while I was sleeping, like a creep?" Quinn pouted and asked in a baby voice.

"I was admiring!" Santana shot back.

"It was creepy!" Quinn argued as she threw her head back and took two pills washing them down with water. .

"It wasn't creepy, I was trying to be romantic!" Santana defended as she dropped her fork onto her plate and crossed her arms across her chest, whispering the last part of her sentence.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"Why in the hell would you want to be roman-" Then it all clicked.  
"Ohhhh. So S, I was just wondering...are you planning to creepily stare at Brittany any time soon or?"

"Quinn!" Santana gasped and threw a paper napkin at her and stood up from her chair. She had had enough of Quinn's bullshit for one morning and all this yelling was hurting her head.

Santana grabbed her coat and purse off the counter then started heading towards the front door.

"Oh come on S, I was just messin-" Quinn's voice was cut off by the sound of a door slamming.

Santana was driving to the only place she could think of. Of course she wasn't mad at Quinn and her teasing, the whole Brittany thing was just bugging her way too much these past couple of days. She needed to clear her head, even if it was just 3:30 in the afternoon. There is only one answer to a complicated situation...alcohol.

Santana drove for about 10 minutes to a little bar that was 2 blocks away from the NYU campus. She parked her car and walked into the bar. She didn't care who saw her or what they thought of her in her long coat and sweatpants. All she knew was when Santana wanted drinks...she got her drinks!

She walked in through the doors and grabbed a seat at one of the bar stools.  
It wasn't that crowded since it was a weekday, but there were still some people around. This bar was the bar to go to for all college students. Usually after their last class on Fridays, a group of them swarm this place in need of drinks and a good time with wads of cash in their pockets from their rich, snotty parents. Santana saw Brittany and her friends here a couple of times when she, but never stayed long enough to find out what actually happened at this infamous bar.

"Ahhh Miss Lopez, welcome to Puckerman's!"

A handsome, 6 foot tall man with a square jaw and a light tan came out of the break room with a smirk on his face. He was wearing a black dress shirt with a couple of buttons undone and a thin red tie loosely tied around his neck and a pair of black dress pants. His hair was short and black, almost like a buzz cut. It looked kind of stupid, but it looked way better on him than the stupid mohawk he had in high school. Apparently all the girls thought it looked attractive and so they decided to sleep with him, even Santana! He might have been a douche back then, but he really matured.

"Cut the customer service crap Puck, I need to getz my drink on!" Santana told Puck a little to aggressively.

"Alright Satan, just trying to be polite! I can never win with you!" Puck said as he grabbed a glass and some bottles and started making a drink.

"That's right, now quit talking, your voice is going to make my head explode!"

"Someone's in a mood..." Puck whispered quietly as he continued making Santana a drink.

Santana shot him one of her signature death glares. Her eyes narrowed at him as he finished mixing whatever different liquors he had in his hand. He took the drink and slid the glass full of alcohol across the counter for Santana to drink.

"This better be strong Puckerman." Santana stated as she grabbed the glass and took a sip from it.

"Oh trust me, it is." Puck said with a grin and crossed his arms.

As the liquid hit her taste buds she had to force it down her throat. It was bitter and strong, just like Puck had said. It had a sour taste, but was enjoyable at the same time. She decided to chug the whole thing.

"Damn Puck! What the hell is that?" Santana asked as she cringed and a shiver ran down her spine. She slammed the glass down on the table signaling Puck for a refill.

"You like? It's yours." Puck stated with a wiggle of his eyebrows and started pouring Santana another drink.

"What do you mean?" Santana said taking off her glasses and placing them on the counter.

"You heard me. You see, you inspired me Lopez. I created this drink especially for you." Puck said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Santana quirked an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, mostly because her vision was getting blurry from the drink. Puck rolled his eyes and gave Santana the drink after he finished mixing.

"Oh yeah? What's it called Puckerman? Sexy Beast?" Santana asked in a joking tone. She grabbed her drink and took a gulp.

"No, try Hot Lesbian Sex." Puck said with a smirk.

Santana's eyes went wide and she nearly choked on her drink. Her mouth became a fountain and spit the alcohol out everywhere. She started coughing furiously and Puck had to come out from behind the counter and help her stop wheezing. Although he was trying to be a caring friend, he couldn't hold back his laughter. He was trying to get her to put her hands up so she would stop dying. Santana saw him laughing and punched him in the gut in between gasps of air.

"What The Fuck Puck?!" Santana yelled.

"I was just kidding! You can't even take a joke anymore!" Puck said as he hunched over holding his stomach with his left arm. He hobbled back behind the counter before muttering some cuss words under his breath.

It's true, ever since Santana had taken up job as a professor, she stopped being fun. There was a lot less joking and a lot more work. Working at a top college in New York had its tolls on you. She had to leave her dirty jokes behind and become a professional. A lot of her friends tried to get her to loosen her up, but the only way she let go was with alcohol. She isn't like 40 year old virgin bad, but she's just not as relaxed anymore.

She was starting to relax now, with two drinks already finished, she was getting drunk. She wanted to apologize for punching him, but forming coherent word was starting to become a problem.

"I...We...So...rry." Santana mumbled as she wriggled back and forth on her bar stool.

"That's ok. You wanna know the actual name of the drink?" Puck whispered as he leaned in closer to Santana. He knew she was drunk and when Santana was drunk you had to act a little...silly...to communicate with her. Puck also knew that the only reason she has alcohol before dinner is because she needs to forget about something...or someone.

Santana met him half way and leaned in with fascination on her face. She looked like a 2 year old seeing a tiger at the zoo for the first time.

"Ya Puckerrrmenn? What...iz it?" She slurred.

"Best Bitch Ever."

Puck couldn't really tell what Santana's reaction was going to be. She just sat there for a couple of minutes with the poker face she hid behind in high school. Then slowly, her mouth curved down and her bottom lip started to jut out. Her eyes started getting glossy and her nose was turning red. She lunged across the counter to engulf Puck in her arms. He had to lift her body up that was half hanging off the counter and half on it onto he floor behind the the counter.

"Puckky...th...that's...sss...so...sweetuh!" Santana said in between sobs.

"Oh crap, hysterical-drunk Santana...at 4 o'clock in the afternoon." Puck whispered.

"It's ok, let it out...I'm here." Puck whispered soothing into Santana's ears as he tried to get her to stop crying. She hung onto him like her life depended on it and Puck was glad to glare at anyone who was staring at the 2 behind the counter.

"It's...ju...just so...h...hard. Wh-w-why won't sh-she lovee meh?" Santana sobbed.

_"Oh so this is all over some girl? I'll pound her for making my Satan cry!"_ Puck thought.

"Shhh..." Puck and Santana stood there for a couple of minutes as her bawling turned into a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Your such a good friend Puck. Th-thankz." She said after she let go of him and looked at his tear stained shirt.

"Ya I know. Now come on Lopez, let's get you home. Don't want you scaring too many of my customers away." He said the last part a little quieter so she wouldn't hear and start crying again. He swung one of her arms over his shoulder and helped out from behind the counter and out the front doors of the bar. He managed to hail a cab even with a drunk girl dragging beside his body. He opened the door to the yellow taxi and practically had to shove her in there. She landed face down sprawled all across the backseat. He closed the back door and walked to the driver's window to instruct him on where to dump Santana.

"Here," he gave the driver an address on a napkin, "Take her to this address and no matter what she says, don't take her anywhere else you got it?" He said in his best I-will-rip-off-your-nose-if-you-don't-do-what-I-sa y voice. He handed the driver a 20 dollar bill through the window. The driver looked a little scared and nodded his head slowly to show he understood.

Puck smiled at how scary he could still be and waved one last goodbye to Santana before the driver took off.

Santana was alone in back seat and felt like she going to hurl. The girl could handle her alcohol, but only to an extent. She was sitting in sort of a half laying half sitting position when she felt something funky happen in her stomach.

"St-stop the car." she said loudly so the driver could hear.

"Maam, I'm not supposed to let you out anywhere except for the location on this napkin." the driver stated.

"I don't give a crap what Puckerman said. I want out!" Santana yelled. She was getting dizzy and needed the car to stop moving.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening today miss." the driver said looking back at her through his rear view mirror. Santana had had it with this loser with a bad accent.

"You make me stay here and I'll crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice." Santana threatened him.

Terrified of the death glares Santana was sending him through the mirrors, he finally agreed and stopped the car. Luckily they had only gotten a couples blocks far. She opened the back door and got out of the smelly cab.

"Oh, and also? I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Tons, just all up in there." She said as slammed the door shut. She turned to face the driver and flicked him off before stumbling away.

She tripped over her feet as she walked down the busy street full of people rushing to get to their next destination. She swung her purse around as she walked and even started tearing up a the beauty of the city. Santana didn't know where she was or where she was going, she was just wandering around like a lost tourist.

She was walking on the sidewalk when some jerk "brushed" shoulders with Santana and just about as she was going to turn around and go all Lima Heights on him...she saw a building. She flat out stopped waddling and was just staring at the building while people were staring at her. No, it wasn't just some random ass building, she recognized it. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it seemed so familiar. Like a moth attracted to a light bulb she pushed and shoved through the mass of New Yorkers and walked towards the entrance of the building. After almost tripping a couple of times and a quarter of a mile walk, she had reached her destination. She walked through the entrance of the building and her instincts told her to make a turn here, climb these stairs, and open those doors.

As she was making her way through the building she got weird looks from young adults carrying coffee and someone even said hi to her. She ignored them all, mostly because she was so drunk she couldn't tell who was who. She ended up in front of a brown door and tried to turn the door handle so she could get in. She was so confused, why couldn't she get the door to open? It was locked. Her eyes started to get misty behind her glasses and her bottom lip started to jut out.

"Why won't you open? Am I not good enough for you?!" She wailed as if the door was alive. Tears stained her cheeks, her nose was red, and her eyes were puffy.

People walking down the hallway looked at her funny and some people even started pointing and laughing.

This made her even more sad so she sat down with her back against the door and brought her knees close to her chest and started hugging them. With her eyes staring at the ground and quiet sobs escaping her mouth every now and then, she started rocking back and forth slightly.

"Pu...Pu-uck. Wh-wh-h-ere are-e y-y-ou? I wan-na ho-me go! " She asked herself softly in between gasps of air. People passed her and didn't even bother to help. She just sat there and watched the pairs of shoes pass by her. Then she saw a strange pair of feet, they were...angelic. In a pair of light blue flip flops with ducks painted on each toenail, they definitely stood out. Santana thought the would pass by just like the rest of them and she would never see them again, but they didn't. They walked by at first but a few seconds later, they came back. The pair of feet turned to face her and stepped closer to Santana.

Santana realized the sandals hadn't moved, they were frozen in front of her. Santana was confused again so she shifted her gaze so she could see who the pair of feet belonged to. As soon as she saw who it was she was at a loss of words and she couldn't stop staring.

_"Oh shit...you? Me? Wait...what?"_Santana couldn't keep up with her thoughts.

"Professor Lopez?" the pair of feet inquired.

Any ideas who the feet belong to? How did you guys like part uno of the season premiere and Klaine? Who saw the second part and ships Dantana? Did anybody catch my Pretty Little Liars reference? SO MANY QUESTIONS! I also just want to take a minute to talk about the tribute episode. The cast and crew did amazing on the 3rd episode and I loved it, especially Rachel, Santana, and Puck's scenes. I cried and cried and I just...*sigh*! Until the next update!:)

Follow Me On Twitter: yomama1020 #thetutor


End file.
